TotalDramaMountain!
by ZombifiedZebulon
Summary: A new location to get lots of ratings, Chris McLean starts a new series: Total...Drama...Island!


**"Hello viewers! I'm Chris McLean and welcome to... Total...Drama...Mountain! Here at Mount Chorlojonono, twenty four teenagers from the ages of 15-17 will compete for one...thousands dollars! Now a word from our sponsors!"**

_**Do you experience nose pain? Do you find squirrels attracting? If so, ask your doctor about AmazingMedicine! It rid you of noise pain and makes you not to make it with squirrels! Side effects include: a strane attraction to skunks, nose pain, back pain, foot pain, ear pain, and more. Ask your doctor about the rest cuz we can't got them all in one commercial! Call 1800 AMAZ MED right now!**_

**"**Welcome back! Apparently, my boss thinks one grand is cheap, so we boosted the prize money to ten thousand dollars! They will go through pains such as Drama, heartbreaks, and of coursea few mild heart attacks! Now let's meet who will be fighting for ten grand!"

_Title sequence plays_

_It shows the overhead view, with Teresa and Leslie parachuting of the top of Mount Chorlojonono. It zooms down to the gym part, showing Alex and Kody lifting weights, but behind them, Ida was lifting twice as much as both of them. It shows the front porch of the girls cabin, and their Sylvia and Charity were playing cards. It then shows the boys cabin, with Kenneth and Daniel taking pictures of mutated animals. Camera runs through the woods, showing Roy and Troy meditating, but as Crystal jogs by, Roy winks at her. It shows deeper in the woods with Johanna, Angelica, and Brooke chatting and gossiping. Then the camera runs up the mountain side, seeing Ivan and Myrtle running up the mountain, reaching. At the summit of the mountain, Lloyd and Bianca are about to kiss but Duane flies between them and land, bruised and bloody. He smiled, gets up, and gives a thumbs up at Ricardo down below, standing next to a homemade catapult. Then it shows the campfire, Lee and Race are arm wrestling, but Lee picks Race up and slams him. Behind them, Cassandra is dying of laughter._

* * *

Now it's back to Chris standing on the train station platform. "Hi! This is the train station in which the contestants will arrive at! Here comes out first one now!"

A handsome 16 year-old boy stepped off the white train. He had brown hair and blues eyes, and he wore a leather jacket and was rather buff.

"Hi, Alex! How is your day?" Chris asks, holding out his hand for Alex to shake.

Alex just started and walks over to where s banner said: BOYS SECTION.

"Well, maybe he's just nervous." Chris says unenthusiastically.

Next person that stepped off was a girl. She had pretty blue eyes. Her blonde hair was back in a ponytail. She wore jogging pants and a track jacket, which showed her schools attack team.

"You must be Teresa! Teresa Jones, correct?"

"Hmmph. I'm not here for the money, but to train for two on the great Mount **Chorlojonono. ** Everyone will stay away, ya hear?" She spoke with a great country accent.

"Understood." Chris nodded awkwardly.

Next contestant was another boy. He was shorter than most, had blonde hair and great eyes. He looked to have no muscle. He wore right khaki pants.

"Kody, right?"

"Yeah, why? Who's asking?"

"I am. I'm Chris McLean. You know, the host of tv show your on now?"

"I'm on TV? Hi, mom!" Kody waves to the camera.

Kody walked next to Alex, who fist bumped him.

Next was another girl. She was African American with black hair and brown eyes. She had pink skinny jeans on and had a guitar stepped to her back.

"Sylvia, right?"

"Yeah, that's me! I'm so psyched to be here! Eek! I always wanted to be a star!"

Chris practically pushed her to the girls section.

Next was, you guessed it, a boy. He wore a tank top and sports. He had a camera around his neck.

"Daniel, my man!" Chris said.

"Is there any good picture taking spots around here?" Daniel asked, not really paying attention to Chris.

"Yeah, i hear the top of the volcano is s great view."

"Volcano? I thought Mount **Chorlojonono** was dormant? Is active?"

"Of course it's active. What's the fun in a dormant volcano?"

Daniel had a confused look on his face as he walked to the boys section.

Next was a mocha skin colored girl with black hair and dark, blue wore shorts and some dancing shoes.

"I'm Crystal Jackson, at your service." She not bows politely.

"No need to act all formal, Crystal. Everyone here is weird, like you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Go stand next to the girls, if you please."

The next white train deposited two campers.

The two boys looked exactly alike, with khaki shorts and red t-shirts, except ones eyes were blue and the others green.

"Roy and Troy! How are you all doing!?"

"I'm doing GREAT! How about you, Chris?" Roy said.

"Fine, whatever. The spiritual energy is strong here, though. Did anyone for here recently?" Troy said.

"No..." Chris said uncertaintly.

"Hmm..." Troy said as he ended over to the boys group.

Next was a girl. She had brown braided hair and blew fingernails, and a coral necklace. Her shoes were red.

"I'm Myrtle Cole. Is there any water around here?"

"No. Not at all. Maybe at Camp Wawanaka. Not here"

"Darn." She said, grabbing her surfboard from the train.

"Hehe..." Chris said, smirking.

After Myrtle came a group of girls, three to be precise.

They had matching outfits, and were all gossiping as soon as they came off the train.

"I'm going to win! And im supporting it with you guys!"

"I just want a hot dude!"

"Yeah, me too, well keep that alliance forever!"

"Johanna Taylor, Angelica Sanders, and Brooke Shaw." Chris said, smirking. But they didn't even notice him as they walked over to the girls section.

A boy came next. He had a wonderful tan and looked nice. His hair was in a swoosh. His eyes were beautiful.

"What's up, Lloyd?!" Chris said, laughing as he gave Lloyd a fist bump.

"Nothing much at all, my man. Nothing much at all." He said dreamily, wandering over to the girls space and starting flooring with all of them, making the trio scream.

As Chris turned around, smiling, the next guy was already there. He was a punk kid. He had black hair, black nails, and eyeliner.

"I'm Kenneth Martin. Im here cause my momma said i needed some light. I say no. She said she'll sell my comics. I said I'll go. Sadly, the train i was on didn't crash, letting me ." He walked away before Chris could answer.

Next came an African American boy. He had blue jeans on, with a jacket that has baseball all stars on it.

"You, Duane! What's up?"

"Nothing particular. Just psyched to be here." He walked over to the boys and started making friends immediately.

Another boy came, smiling widely.

He figdets as he walked over to Chris. "WhatupChrishowareyoutoday?"

"Huh?" Chris said, not understanding what he just said.

"IsaidhowareyoutodayChris? I'm IvanWheelerdoyouknowme?"

"I don't know. Go over there." Chris pointed to the boys section.

"Illdothatthanckyou."

Chris shakes his head. He turns around. The train was already chugging away. What's the contestant?

Chris looked at the girls section and saw a girl that he hasn't seen standing there in the corner. She was strange looking, half her head of hair what braided, while her other half read on a ponytail. She wore checkered skinny jeans and her shows were black and white.

Chris knew she was Charity Moore, but how did she slip part Chris? The world may never know.

Next up was a Hispanic boy. He had a tool belle around his stained jeans. He failed with something, at all times. He was currently creating a toy figurine. It was Chris himself. The guy handed it to him.

"Thanks..." Chris said, looking at the sculpture. It was of Chris himself, and it looked very realistic.

"You must be Ricardo Rodriguez, right?"

The boy noted and walked away.

Strange kids this year.

Only five contestants were left to be introduced, two boys and three girls.

The next train carried one of the girls. As she stepped off, all the boys gasped.

The girl was Hispanic, like Ricardo, but she was beautiful. Her dark hair and green eyes were great, as was her complexion. She wore a strapless black dress.

"H-h-hi..." She said, quietly. She was a shy one.

"Hello Bianca, I'm Chris McLean. If you may, go stand next to the girls, please"

"O-okay..."

As she walked away, two boys raced off the train, smacking each other and running at full speed. One tried and feel as the other one cheered.

They both wore shorts. One had a super fitness field day sorry on, while the other has something representing track in Japanese.

"So you two must be Lee and Race, right?"

The one that tried muttered, "I'm Race Kennedy." He looked like a popular white guy.

The other one was Asian, smiling because he won. "I'm Lee Kazuki. At your service."

They both walked over to the boys section. They were already rivals.

The next two reasons carried girls.

The first girl to exit, had blonde hair and red hair with freckles.

"Hello, Leslie! What is going through your mind?" Chris said enthusiastically.

"Im here for the thrill, bro!" She first bumped Chris, smiling.

"Totally." He said, smirking.

The final contestant was another shy one. She was a brunette, with big blue eyes.

"The final one to since! You're Cassandra Jordan, right?"

"Hmm... Yeah. Thanks for letting me join."

As all the competitors were gathered, Chris smiled. "Now it's time for the team picking ceremony!"

He held up two banners, one with a bird and the other a giant fish. "The Dumb Dodoos and the Whaling Whales."

"That's all you got for names?" Ida rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Anyway, im going to some the team captains for each of the teams."

Dumb Dodos: Brooke Shaw!"

A scream from the popular clique in the back. Brooke walked up next to Chris.

"And for the Whaling Whales... Daniel Gates!" Daniel slowly walked up next to Chris.

"Now for the teams... Dumb Dodos: Roy, Troy, Angelica, Bianca, Lloyd, Kenneth, Myrtle, Cassandra, Leslie, Ricardo, and Ivan. Whaling Whales: Alex, Kody, Johanna, Ida, Teresa, Lee, Duane, Race, Sylvia, Charity, and Crystal."

"Of, come on!" Johanna yelled, getting mad.

"This, sucks, so bad." Race glared at Lee.

"Life sucks and then you die!" Chris smiled at the misery. "Jon us for the first challenge next time, Total, Drama...Mountain!"

Next Time on Total Drama Mountain:

The Dodos and the Whales must prove which one of the teams deserved to keep all of there contestants, by... building there own cabin! There needed by how much Chris enjoys a night stay in them! Time in next time to Total...Drama...MOUNTAIN!

**Authors Note: i had fun creating these characters. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up in one-three days.**

**Thanks-**

**ZombifiedZebulon**


End file.
